


Play My Game

by RazleDazle



Series: Show Me Your Love [3]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhett, Breath Control, Dom Link, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Sex, Rape Play, Rhett POV, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Sub Rhett, Swearing, Top Link, Violence, rhink, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: While waiting for Link at a seedy bar, Rhett meets a dark haired "stranger". What does this stranger want with Rhett? Oh, I think you know. . .Let the game begin.





	1. Waiting

Rhett walked through the parking lot and came upon a dilapidated structure with a sign barely hanging in there. Schimmzy’s Pub, but with the amount of lights out, it just looked like Scizy’s Pu.  Aside from the sign, it looked as if the building had once been tan, but with the amount of scuffs from cars banging into it, graffiti and peeling paint, Rhett wasn’t sure of the color. It just looked dirty and used up.

 

He pushed on the heavy metal door and was greeted with a blast of hot air as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He walked through the doorway and into the thick haze of cigarette smoke and strobe lights. His eyes scanned the room taking in the bodies melting into each other on the dance floor, the empty beer bottles dotting the tables and the stark black walls. Sweat and lust hung heavy in the air as the strong bass reverberated in Rhett’s head. His skin crawled at the scene before him. This was not the place he wanted to be in. It was grimy and sticky, but Link had insisted on meeting him here. So Rhett acquiesced and here he was. He wanted to pivot and run out of here, but he searched the area for the brunette with the blue eyes that he knew so well.

 

Rhett made his way to the lit bar top and waved over the bartender. “What?” The bartender huffed. So the place was disgusting and the employees weren’t much better, Rhett thought. Wonderful.  “A beer. Whatever’s on special.Thanks.“ The bartender went to the cabinet pulled out a clear bottle with yellow like liquid inside and popped the top off of it, sliding it into Rhett’s waiting hand. Rhett took a swing and choked, spittle and beer leaking out of the corners of his lips. It tasted like shit. To be more accurate piss. So the color and taste matched. How convenient.

Rhett looked up to see the bartender waiting with outstretched hand. “That’ll be six bucks, buddy.” Rhett pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it over. “Keep it, man.” Rhett just wanted the bartender to stop staring at him. It was freaking him out and he hoped he wouldn’t be here long. Where was Link? He said 8:30 and it was 8:45. Rhett sipped the beer and was rewarded with another choke, but this time the liquid slid down his throat instead of out of his mouth. And this is how Rhett’s night progressed. A sip of beer, checking his phone for Link, bouncing his leg, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, scaring him half to death and almost making him drop his drink. He grabbed the beer in both his hands to steady it and himself, then he reached in his pocket and pulled up the text that had almost made him take a bath in vile piss water. The text was from Link, but all it said was, “Cockatrice.”  

 

“Okay, Link. What about our mascot?” Rhett texted back. It wasn’t unusual for Link to send text messages that made no sense. Sometimes the man would start a message and forget where it was going and accidentally hit send. Sometimes he pocket texted people or sent “funny” messages just for laughs.

 

“Hey, man. Are you on your way? You’re almost a half hour later, buddy.” Rhett sent a second text. Both texts sat ignored for several minutes. Suddenly a solid palm was on his read and fingers dug into his flesh, kneading the skin together.

 

“Ouch! What the crap?” Rhett yowled, spinning around to see a dark haired stranger. Not Link.  Rhett’s heart fell. Where was the man? What was keeping him? He didn’t have long to dwell on it when the stranger glinted a smile at him and sidled up next to him.

 

“Get this fine man another drink,” he shouted toward the bartender.  The stranger stared at Rhett, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

“No, no need. I have one,” Rhett said, eyeing the man suspiciously. “I am fine.” He wasn’t in the mood to flirt. Not with Link being forty minutes late. He pulled out his phone to text the man, but was quickly distracted by fingers on his temple brushing at his hair.

 

“You are quite an attractive man. Such a mesmerizing giant. I wonder what it would take to claim you,” The stranger mused, twirling Rhett’s coif around his index finger.

 

Rhett was taken aback. _Claim me? No one claims me. What the hell was this guy’s problem?_

 

“Fuck off man. I’m not interested.”

 

“That’s what I am trying to do,” the stranger smiled devilishly at Rhett and slapped his bottom. “And I have a feeling you would be quite interested. I am a charming fellow.”

 

“I am waiting for someone.”

 

“Oh. Your husband? Boyfriend?” The stranger’s smile fell at the corners, but his eyes never left Rhett. His gaze was locked on all parts of Rhett. His hands as they guided the beer bottle to his mouth. Then to his lips as they wrapped around the bottle. Next to his throat as Rhett took a long swig.  

 

“No.” Rhett said turning his gaze away and wiping his mouth.

 

“Well, then who are you waiting for?”

 

“My . . my wife. She is about to be here any minute. So screw off.” Rhett lied. He was a terrible liar, but he met the man’s accusing eyes and blinked slowly.  

 

“Huh? And here I was thinking you were begging to get your ass fucked. Torn up by the next Tom, Dick or Harry that walked by. Maybe all three of them if you begged. The way you were sticking that thing out and waggling it, screamed for a dick jammed snuggly up in there. Hm. Guess I was wrong.” The man pinched his cheek and then slapped it gently.

 

It was enough to light a fire in Rhett’s belly and the blonde shoved at the man. Get your hands off me. “

 

“Oh I’m sure that’s not what you want.”

 

“Whatever man,” Rhett said. “I am going to the bathroom. When I come back you better be fucking gone. I am done dealing with you. Go find someone else to harass.”

  
Rhett pushed off from the bar, leaving his half empty beer and made his way to the men’s room. He placed his palm high up on the door to avoid the germs of all the people shorter than himself and walked to the urinal. Unzipping his pants, he pulled himself out.

 

_What the fuck was up with that guy? Must be drunk._ A passing thought as he let his stream go.

 

Faintly he heard the door open and metal scrape against metal. He turned half way around to catch the same man latching the door and before he could open his mouth to speak the man had his hands in Rhett’s hair and bashed his head into the the wall above the urinal.


	2. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[Link] placed a soft kiss to the corner of Rhett’s mouth and was gone from Rhett’s sight. His hand swept across the bearded man’s cheek like a whisper. The moment of gentleness lasted a beat, but it was all Rhett needed._
> 
> Rhett and Link's game continues . . .

"Ugghhh. … shit… f…." Garbled curse words were forced out his mouth as his head collided with the hard tile wall. Pain shot from the point of impact throughout his face and he could instantly feel his forehead swelling and his nose start to bleed. Fingers ensnared his hair and a thick body jammed against his backside and held him firmly against the wall.  The surprise attack left him feeling numb as his insides pooled into his feet.  His brain had disconnected and he couldn’t get his muscles to move. 

 

“I don’t like being teased. And I don’t like being lied to. And I definitely don’t like the words you chose to use with me. You will be nothing but polite and accommodating unless I allow you to be otherwise. Now I am going to have to wash your nasty mouth out. “

 

Rhett was shoved down on the ground. Anger burbled in him as the numbness was pushed aside.  _ How dare this asshole? He really thought he could overpower the large man. Really? _ Rhett almost laughed. Until he made eye contact with the stranger and saw the cruelty and disgust behind the pupils. The power he felt twinging at his limbs that gave him strength evaporated. The numbness flooded his middle again and his legs felt like they had been cut off. They just sat loose and unmoving. Icy fingers snaked their way through his body, riding the the waves of his blood as it coursed fear through his arteries, gripping and squeezing his heart. 

 

Rhett was an easy liar and was the master at locking down his emotions. But not this time. This time, you could read the feelings plain as day on his face. The man towered above him, seemingly much larger and more foreboding than anything Rhett had ever encountered. The dark haired man tilted his head and his lips twitched as a shit eating grin spread across his face. But this smile held no hint of gentleness; not a glimmer of friendliness or warmth. It was laced with anger, pure hate and animal lust. Rhett could feel the tingles up his spine as the man spread his stance in front of him, taking great strength from the sight of the cowering blonde on the floor.  _ Oh shit. _ Rhett thought. 

 

Rough hands raked through Rhett’s hair and tugged harshly exposing Rhett’s neck and making his mouth gape open. 

 

“Where is that smart mouth now?” The man traced a finger along Rhett’s moustache. “Tell me all the nasty things going on in your head.” The man continued to tickle at Rhett’s facial hair, waiting. Daring Rhett to scoff or say a word. “Hmm. No? Well then, that is good. You know your place now. In face, this dirty mouth is not allowed to talk unless I tell it to.” 

 

The dark haired stranger ran his forefinger along the plump lips that were stained in blood. 

 

“Look at these pretty lips. Such a shame the filth they are attached to. Now unbutton my pants and pull me out.” Rhett stared blankly at the man.  _ Do what? _ A sharp yanking at his hair brought him back to reality. The reality of Rhett on the disgusting bar bathroom floor, with dirty toilet paper lining the edges and graffiti on the walls. The reality of this man’s hands in his hair and his body practically on top of Rhett’s. “Do it!” The man snarled. 

 

Rhett’s fingers went to the button of the man’s black jeans. His head was snapped back. “Gently, now!” The man growled. Rhett nodded slowly as tears stung his eyes. His hair felt like it was being torn from his scalp. Sharp needles stung along his hairline as the man continued to tug. He was sure the other man would come away with clumps full of his locks. 

  
  
  


He pawed at the man’s crotch, trying to land on the button. His failed attempts only made Rhett more nervous and more clumsy. His blood seemed to leave his extremities and Rhett was terrified to touch the man too roughly. Terrified to touch the man at all.  He didn’t know what would happen to him if Rhett took a wrong turn.  _ Nothing good _ . His brain reminded him. His fingers refused to cooperate as they stumbled over the button and ripped against the zipper. His once nimble fingers were now hunks of flesh dangling from his hands. After several long pauses, which seemed like years to Rhett, he was able to free the man from his pants. Rhett stared at the tented blue boxer briefs in front of him and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

  
  
  


“Ah, that’s nice.” The man sighed with relief. “To be out of those  tight skinny jeans.  Sometimes you just need a breather, you know?” The man’s face lit up for an instant, before the fire in his eyes was replaced, making the darkness flood over the bright blue irises. “Now pull my underwear down.” 

 

Adrenaline coursed through Rhett making his body shudder. His already shaky hands were beyond reason as he closed and opened his fists. No amount of breathing or self talk would calm their movement. It was a wonder that Rhett was able to command his arms to lift and his fingers to grip the tight elastic. But lift and grip they did, as Rhett slid the boxers down. A throbbing cock sprung out, bobbing in front of Rhett’s face. Rhett immediately looked away, afraid and embarrassed, but his head was forced back and tilted up so that Rhett was staring into the blown out orbs of his attacker. 

 

Without breaking his gaze, the man took himself in his hand and laid his ballsack on Rhett’s nose and dragged himself downward with a grunt. The tip of his cock pressed against Rhett’s lips demanding entrance. Pushing himself forward, Rhett could feel the precome leaking out. He tried to pull away, but the stranger’s fingers tightened in his hair holding him in place. The dark man swirled his penis around the blonde man’s lips like he was putting lipstick on the man. A deep moan rumbled in his throat, as Rhett was forced to endure this man’s dick on his face. 

 

“Ah, look at that whore mouth glistening. Look how badly you want it. you are practically vibrating in need. And to think you tried to brush me off. Claiming a wife. Lies!” The man yelled and slapped Rhett across the face, sending his jaw to the right as the rest of his face hurried to catch up with the lower half. 

 

“This mouth is so full of fucking lies.” He said slapping Rhett again, sending his head to the left. Rhett had to throw out a hand to keep himself from bouncing off the dirty floor. The stranger yanked Rhett back into position and pulled his jaw down laying the tip of his cock heavy on his tongue. “We will let my cock wash away all those lies for you.” He said rubbing the tip slowly on Rhett’s exposed and hanging tongue. Tears formed in the man’s eyes and traced along the grooves of his cheeks before falling to his shirt leaving dark stains. 

 

In a flash, the man was on his knees wiping his thumbs across Rhett’s face, his gaze searching and questioning. Rhett melted into the soft and gentle hand on his cheek and nodded minutely. His eyes still glistened. The man nodded his head slightly. “Ok?” he breathed. “Remember the word.” Rhett’s eyes shone brightly to indicate he knew. The man placed a soft kiss to the corner of Rhett’s mouth and was gone from Rhett’s sight. His hand swept across the bearded man’s cheek like a whisper. The moment of gentleness lasted a beat, but it was all Rhett needed.  

 

“You cock whore. You think tears will help you. Stop trying to distract me from what I am doing. Stop your fucking crying.” His knee went up and knocked full force against Rhett’s sternum, air flew out of his mouth along with what felt like part of his stomach cavity. Rhett gasped and groaned, struggling to pull air back into his body. Before Rhett could panic about the lack of oxygen, he  was slapped again across the other cheek, sending blood splashing to the floor. 

 

“Now if we are quite done with the melodrama, I was busy.” He rubbed his cock all along Rhett’s cheeks and chin, dragging it through the mucous and blood. “Mmmm.. I like my men with a rough side, don’t you?” Gliding his dick to Rhett’s lips again, he painted the inside lips with precome as he ran the tip along Rhett’s slack bottom lip, tapping himself against Rhett’s bottom row of teeth. 

 

“Mmmm. That feels good.” The man gave himself a squeeze and then glared down at Rhett. “Now listen carefully. I do not repeat myself. You have five minutes to prepare yourself. I suggest you take all that time to open yourself fully. Because done or not, I am going to stick my massive dick into that cock hungry hole and I won’t stop until you are dead or I am satisfied. Got it?” 

 

The man took Rhett’s hand and shoved three fingers into his own mouth. “Get them nice and sloppy, baby. Yeah. That’s it.” The man purred, shoving Rhett’s fingers into his mouth and down his throat. Delicate skin on the knuckles ripped and torn as they scraped against teeth. Rhett could taste the copper as it leaked down his throat, as the bile rose up to meet it. Just as Rhett thought he would throw up, the man ripped his fingers out along with a stream of saliva. He admired the glistening fingers and shoved Rhett’s hand toward him with a smirk. 

 

“Oh look the present is already open, how convenient.” The man laughed a dastardly giggle at Rhett’s open pants. “Get to work!” 

 

Rhett yanked his pants down and off awkwardly.  He raised himself up on his knees and leaned forward. Using his index finger, he circled his hole feeling the pucker of tight muscles straining against him. Swirling his own spit against the tightness, he pressed gently a few times, teasing himself. “Go on, let me hear those nasty sounds.” The man ordered. Rhett began to pant as he pushed his finger inside up to the first knuckle. Pushing slowly, trying to grow accustomed to the intrusion. He was not one to finger fucking himself and this whole situation was scary and tense. He could not get himself to relax and time was running out. He forced another finger inside out of panic and felt the burn around his opening. “God dammit.” He breathed to himself. 

 

At that the man tugged his hair, making Rhett look at him. “Oh what a beautiful sight it is to see such a pretty man fuck his own asshole. Gracious! Now, open your mouth.” Rhett complied and parted his lips as he continued to push inside of himself. He hooked his finger and swept across the inner walls. Trying to move quickly, but still be gentle enough not to hurt himself. 

 

“Wider.” Rhett let his jaw hang, both fingers were up to the second knuckle and the fire had lessened. He could feel himself loosening up under his own hands and he began to scissor his fingers. 

 

“I said fucking wider, slut!” The man yanked at Rhett’s chin, unhinging the jaw. And Rhett let out a howl that turned to a moan. “Oh yes, scream baby. Let me hear those awful sounds.” The man pulled Rhett’s head back, almost snapping his neck. Rhett yowled at the pain of the unnatural angle as he choked on sob. 

 

“I am going to fuck this mouth and I want it slack and soft. If I feel your teeth, I am going to tear you apart and fuck those smaller pieces. And then return to this disgusting mouth and fuck it until you can’t feel your pretty face. Because shit I can’t get enough of it. Do you understand?”  Rhett didn’t get a chance to answer, because he was soon gagging on the man’s thick cock.

 

Over and over the man’s dick pushed into him, taking his breath away. Rhett could feel his head swimming, his throat was raw as the cock continually slammed into the back of his esophagus. He hesitated with his fingers and couldn’t remember how long it had been since he had stopped moving inside of himself. Panic lit through him and sizzled his skin.  _ Shit. _ He placed a third finger in and began to fuck himself fast and painfully. Time is running out,  _ fuck please. Loosen up. _ Rhett begged his body. Twisting and wiggling, trying to find an angle that felt pleasurable enough to get him to relax.  _ Come on. _

 

“Now that’s enough of that,” The man called as he slipped out of Rhett’s mouth with a wet plop. Taking his jaw, the man closed the mouth and swiped his thumb along the bottom lip, stopping in the center and pitching Rhett, pulling his lip out and away from his mouth. “Oh how I will miss this unclean hole, but there are other nasty things that can be done to this whore body that is begging to be ruined.” The man grabbed Rhett by his neck and threw him toward the sinks as Rhett tripped over his own feet in a failed attempt at crashing face first into them. His nose crunched as it made contact with the basin, warm liquid trickling down his lips and dripping off his chin. Barely time to wipe his face, the man was on him, lifting him up and jamming his forehead into the mirror. Rhett was surprised it didn’t spiderweb with the force the man used. 

 

Rhett felt his legs being pulled backward, so that he was bending, ass tilted and exposed. Cool air circled around his crease, raising goosebumps along his cheeks and hips. Suddenly, the man forced three fingers inside of him jamming all the way up to the third knuckle. Fire lit into his organs as Rhett screamed and scrambled to get away with nowhere to go, his moist breath fogging the mirror as he tried to breathe through the intense ripping sensations.  

 

“Oh yeah baby. That’s good isn’t it?” The man slapped a handprint into Rhett’s left ass cheek. 

 

Rhett felt the rough pads of the man’s fingers and the untrimmed nails scrape against his insides. The sensation made him dizzy, until a slimy liquid and the man’s probing tongue made his eyesight blink out completely. It slithered around the fingers inside of him. Then it poked in alongside the index finger, opening him up even more. Rhett felt the tongue wiggle its way inside of him and lap at his insides. 

 

“Oh this dirty ass tastes so sweet. Here taste yourself.” The man twisted Rhett so that he could plunge his tongue into the man’s mouth licking at his teeth, searching for Rhett. 

 

“Mmm.. good right?” The man moaned into Rhett.  

 

“Good, right?” The man screeched, nails digging into his cheek and shoving a fourth finger inside of him. 

 

“Ahhh!...” He bucked away from the man into the sinks, jamming his hip against the hard porcelain. The sudden pain made Rhett lose his breath and his legs threatened to buckle. If the man didn’t have his hands on him holding him up, he surely would have collapsed. 

 

“Answer me when I speak to you!” 

 

Rhett opened and closed his mouth. Nothing would come out. Suddenly, a fist caught him in the kidney and his body jerked to the left. 

 

“Fu…..ck….” Rhett squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at his side.  

 

“Yes” he uttered weakly, finally finding his voice.  

 

“Mmm yes. Good indeed.” Shoving Rhett’s face down. “Look how this hungry hole twitches around my fingers. What a fucking slut. I want you to watch yourself, whore. Watch yourself get fucked nice and proper.” The man pulled his digits out of Rhett and replaced it with his dick. There were no small thrusts to help Rhett adjust and definitely no slow gentle entering. Sweet nothings were not whispered in his ear to encourage him to take it, take it all. Rhett did not get any of these quiet things. Instead the man thrust his entire self up to the hilt inside of Rhett and began pounding fast and dirty. Rhett’s stomach slamming against the sink as fire as hot as lava burned his opening, his intestines and the entirety of Rhett’s soul.  

 

“Watch yourself, bitch.” The man shouted pulling Rhett’s head up so that he was staring at darkly hooded blown out eyes. His mouth hung, as precome coated saliva trickled out of his mouth dripping down in long strings. He could make out the swelling of his forehead and the caking of blood around his nose. His face felt distant, like it wasn’t even his anymore. This was not him. It was some other man getting forcefully taken in the bathroom. Some other man who bled and drooled all over himself. The more the man pounded into him, the less like Rhett the face became. His lips twitched and his breathing became shallow. The sensation of the man’s cock hitting him over and over again, made his body tingle. The type of tingle that occurred when blood started to flow back to a body part that had become numb. His body shivered and tensed under this man’s hands. Low moans escaped through his gritted teeth. 

 

“Touch yourself. Don’t be shy. I know you’re fucking hard as a rock. I know you like this baby.” The man groaned, digging his fingers into Rhett’s hip, nails creating half moons in his pelvis. 

 

Rhett grasped himself under the tip, squeezing each time the man slammed into him. He dragged a finger along his slit, smearing the leaking precome down the throbbing vein. Lower and lower until he reached his balls, rolling each one in his palm. The sensation of pleasuring himself so gently contrasted with the beyond rough hands and body of the man behind him. It was enough to split Rhett in two. 

 

“You fucking love dick. Anybody’s dick, but especially mine. Don’t you? Answer me!” The man sliced his nails down Rhett’s back, causing the man to shiver and holler, “Ye-e-es.” 

 

“Or should I stop? Leave you alone to wait for your ‘wife?’ ”The man suddenly paused his assault. 

 

Rhett held fast to his own cock and whimpered. He involuntarily bumped his body back toward the stranger. “No. Please. Please.”

 

“Thought so.” The man began to thrust again, bringing his hands to Rhett’s neck and pressing into the soft grooves as he pulled the blonde into him as he threw himself forward. Rhett felt the tight fingers on his larynx grip down and he fought to pull in air. Even though there was no where to go, still he struggled.  Clawing at the knuckles and tendons of the assailants hands, Rhett squirmed to the left and right and tried to huddle closer to the sink to get away. 

 

This man was going to do good on his promise. To fuck him until he was satisfied or until Rhett was dead. Death seemed to be the thing that would come first. Because no matter what Rhett did, the air was being taken from him and the hands became tighter and tighter with each thrust into his body each time the dark haired man plunged his dick into the blonde man.. Rhett’s eyes swam and he tried to pull oxygen in through his pores as sweat dripped into his eyes and coated his dry mouth. He made smacking sounds with his lips as small choking noises escaped him. His clawing fingers that were once frantic barely patted at the man as his body began to grow limp. White fuzziness at the edges of his vision began to creep further and further over him, until the once colorful world began to grow dimmer. Rhett blinked his eyes and let them slowly close as his hands fell to his sides. 

  
  


“Come for me” the man whispered into Rhett’s hair.  Just as his fading brain registered the three words and he thought these were the last words he would ever heart, the fingers released and he sucked in oxygen. The oxygen trailed it way through his body bringing him a stinging relief as his cock twitched and released hot pleasure all over the stained bathroom wall. Waves cascaded over his groin, shooting twinges across his chest. The satisfaction caused his hole to spasm and soon he felt himself filled up by the other man’s semen. Hot and thick as it splashed out of the man and coated Rhett’s insides. The wetness made his soft cock jump with the last of his orgasm and he collapsed forward onto the sink heaving deep breaths into his battered body. 

 

Every muscle sung a painful song as Rhett drew in oxygen and took measure of his faculties and appendages.  It seemed that he was more or less still intact aside from the bruises and blood. 

 

He felt the man slip out of him and rub a smooth palm across his ass and up his back. 

 

“Wow.” Link said. “Was that everything you wanted?” His lips nibbled at Rhett’s shoulder blades as his body curved to fit against Rhett.  

 

“M’yeah. . . Per...perfect. . .” Rhett was having trouble catching his breath. The whole scene was exhilarating and Link played the game so well. 

 

Rhett could feel soft hands on him, soothing his aches and caressing the knots from his muscles. 

 

“Tell me where it hurts and I will kiss and massage each place.” Link whispered as he trailed kisses down Rhett’s spine, smoothly running his palm over the red welts on his butt cheek and hip. For the next several minutes, Rhett would point to a place. Whether it was bleeding or swollen or a place Link had not touched, Link would mouth it and run tickling fingers along the spot bringing heat and goosebumps to the area. 

 

The build up and the execution is what Link craved and it was Rhett’s gift to give. But what Rhett really enjoyed was the aftercare, when Link would be so gentle and sweet making him forget how battered his body was. As Link ran his soft lips and tongue around Rhett’s bruised stomach, the blonde man hummed in pleasure. It hurt, sure, but the game had made Link so happy. And Rhett lived for that happiness. Breathing in each punishment, along with the smiles and giggles nourished his core. 

 

The blonde man allowed Link to fuck him senseless and to treat him like scum.  It seemed Link held all the power in this but both men knew better. And as the brunette comforted and cared for him like he was made of glass afterward, he knew there was no such thing as absolute power.  It was only the illusion of power.  It was the give and take, the push and pull. Link only had power over the blonde man because Rhett relinquished it to him.  But Rhett was only too happy to oblige Link’s dirty needs. Rhett understood Link’s need to feel in control. To be the one calling the shots. And Rhett let Link soak in the feeling as he handled Rhett in all the ways he wanted, taming the giant and making Rhett submit. To make Rhett his in every way. But it also made Rhett feel loved and needed and out of control.  He didn’t require control like his lover did. It wasn’t a part of his make up. So it was an easy thing to give, if it brought pleasure to Link

 

He came back to his senses when he felt Link dip his tongue into the soft divet of his belly button, making the blonde man squirm.  Rhett knew that they couldn’t stay draped over the sink in this bathroom forever, but they were greedy and would take all the time that they could get before they had to re-enter the world.  Shivers ran across his skin as Rhett relished in each of Link’s subsequent touches. They clung to each other and whispered their love into each other’s bodies. 

 

Rhett could hear pounding on the door. He knew people were wondering why it had been locked for so long. But he didn’t care. He just wasn’t ready to let go, yet. Gripping his hands more tightly onto the brunette, he absorbed his glow. A few more moments of Link is all Rhett wanted, it was all he would ever want.  

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and clicking the kudos button. <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/), if that is your thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to end it there, dear reader. There will be more delicious fun to go quite soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting. Your words and kudos fill my day with happiness. BYMB! <3
> 
> Check out my tumblr: Razle-Dazle


End file.
